The present invention relates to engine management and more particularly to the operation of a turbocharger-type supercharging device using a method for determining a position setpoint of a turbine bypass actuator as a function of a compression ratio setpoint.
The invention applies to a supercharging device comprising a fixed-geometry turbocharger, or alternatively two such turbochargers mounted in series.
With the increase in performance of supercharged engines, the boost pressure levels are increasing and the demands on the turbochargers are ever increasing. It is important for these turbochargers to be operated as carefully as possible in order to avoid turbocharger damage while at the same time improving the responsiveness of the vehicle under acceleration.
As emissions standards become ever tighter, the amount of particulate matter discharged by an engine has to be ever lower. A particle filter, or PF, is one solution for reducing the amount of particulate matter discharged into the environment. It is made up of a set of microchannels in which the majority of the particles become trapped. Once the filter is full, it has to be emptied by burning off the particles, this phase being known as “regeneration”. Regeneration can be achieved either using a heating device, or by special engine settings. The particle filter is positioned in the exhaust line downstream of the low-pressure turbine.
The incorporation of such a device produces an increase in the exhaust back-pressure. The more laden with particles the filter becomes, the greater this back-pressure. This exhaust back-pressure manifests itself in relation to the turbocharger by a reduction in expansion ratio, leading to a reduction in the power supplied by the exhaust gases to the turbines and a drop in engine performance. In order to obtain the same level of performance, the expansion ratio has to be maintained by increasing the pressure upstream of the turbine. An increase in the pressure upstream of the turbines is achieved by suitable closure of the bypass actuators. Commands issued to these actuators can be used to operate the supercharging device.